


Day 24: Regular

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fictober 2020, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Stripper!Janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: They were waiting for him, of course, their last puzzle piece.He didn’t hesitate to join the dance when they noticed him and held their hands out.(If you don't read day 16: Jobless, first, this will make no sense.)
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Kudos: 28





	Day 24: Regular

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write this, but then I had an idea and. Yeah. It happened.

Remy turned around to the sound of a door opening, smiling at the newest customer. 

“What can I get for you, babes?”

“Um. One- ah, regular coffee? Please?”

Leaning against the counter, Remy raised an eyebrow at the cutest man he’d ever seen.

“Just a regular coffee? No cream? No sugar for you, sugar?”

The man blushed, and Remy wondered how low it went past the man’s collar. He could tell the man was well-proportioned, even under the crisp white button up and tan cardigan, finished off with a pink satin tie. A man dressed like that couldn’t possibly be straight, not with those glasses.

“I guess- uh. Sorry, I’ve never been to Starbucks before.”

Remy winked.

“Alright, sweets, let me get you set up with something. On the house.”

He punched in a white chocolate mocha, and then called out the order. It wasn’t much use, he was the only barista behind the bar at the moment, but it made the cute guy giggle. 

“Name for the order?”

“Oh! Ah,” the man looked around the empty Starbucks. “Emile? Emile Picani.”

Remy wrote his number on the cup. Just in case.

When Emile picked up his coffee and left, he winked back at Remy, and sashayed his hips a little as he went out the door. 

It was the beginning of something beautiful.

~~

They thought something new would start. They waited at Pike’s Park from 6 o’clock in the evening to nearly midnight, but Janus never showed up. That was okay. He just didn’t remember, and they’d woo him at work on Monday.

When Janus didn’t show up for work, Emile called Remy immediately to tell him the bad news. Janus hadn’t called in sick or anything. No text, no email, no nothing. He’d just vanished. 

Now, Remy and Emile weren’t stupid. Emile had a doctorate in psychology, for Aang’s sake! It quickly occurred to both of them that Janus was avoiding them, especially when he wouldn’t return their calls or texts. They knew where he lived, obviously, it had been on his resume and he’d allowed them to take him home after the fiasco at the bar, but they weren’t going to go and _creep_ on him.

After a week, they got the message that he wouldn’t be coming back. 

That stung a little. Or, a lot, really. Both of them wanted him, he was a good man, an attractive one to boot, and they missed his dry humor and sharp grins. 

They wouldn’t push, though. Never. If Janus decided he didn’t actually like them after all, and that his drunken confession was just that, they would let him go. No matter how much it hurt them. 

It almost hurt their relationship. Remy was taking up more shifts at work, shifts he’d promised he wouldn’t take so that he’d be off when Emile was off, so they could have time together. 

Emile took to spending more time in the office, and he no longer scheduled himself a lunch break to spend with his husband. 

They still fell into each other’s arms at night, and slept in the same bed, but things felt- wrong. Like there was a piece missing and they couldn’t put their puzzle back together without it. 

And that is when Roman Prince came barreling into their lives. 

Remy had come to visit Emile, and one of Emile’s clients had needed to reschedule, so they were spending a stilted lunch break in the office when the door swung open. A young man flounced in, dressed in red and with flames practically coming out of the sides of his head.

“YOU TWO.”

Remy and Emile made eye contact, the first since they’d realized Janus left.

“BROKE MY BEST FRIEND’S HEART.”

They looked at the stranger then, confused and maybe a little hopeful.

“Do you how do?” Asked Emile, hoping beyond hope this had something to do with Janus. 

The strange man flopped dramatically down in one of the chairs, still glaring at them. 

“Janus. You recognize the name? Good. He came to me a few weeks ago, asking for a job. Now, I had something he could do so I let him at it, but he got drunk the other night and came to me with a story of how he’d fallen in love with a married couple! And when he told them, they left him alone afterwards because they didn’t give a fuck about him! Now, tell me, does that sound familiar to you?”

Emile and Remy made eye contact again for a long while, before Remy spoke.

“We- we left him a note. He didn’t read it?”

The stranger suddenly deflated. 

“Of course he didn’t, the idiot.” He stopped glaring and put his propped his chin in his hands on Emile’s desk, looking between the bewildered couple. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

~~~~

Janus didn’t particularly like this kind of work. He knew what he was getting into, when he asked Roman for a gig, but, well… He wasn’t fond of it. He needed the money, that’s all. He dropped into a squat and then spread his legs sensuously, running his hands down his chest for emphasis. Then, turning to the side, he straightened his legs, letting one arm trail up the leg in front as he stood up. 

Stripping in heels was a little-known talent of his, and he almost wished he’d never learned. Remus had been a horrible influence in their younger years. 

Roman danced up next to him and whispered in his ear.

“You’ve got customers in room three, Jan. Hear them out, I think you’ll like what they proposition.”

He nodded and sashayed off the main stage, smiling enticingly as he did so.

His smile turned stiff when he saw who was sitting on the couch in room three. Doctor Picani. He’d had to step inside the room to see the occupant, and the door closed behind him. He turned to see Mister Picani standing against it, a sly grin on his face.

“Ah. I’d rather not, thank you.”

Emile stood up and came over to him. The doctor reached out and caressed his face gently, and Janus couldn’t help but to lean into it. 

“Please, Janus. We love you too. We left a note, but Roman says you probably didn’t finish reading it.”

Janus still had the note. He hadn’t had the courage to actually throw it away or read it, but he’d left it crumpled up in the back of his nightstand drawer. 

Remy put his hands on Janus’ hips from behind, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

“Please, babes? Come home with us. We’ll talk about this together.”

Janus searched Emile’s eyes for any sign of deception, but he didn’t find any. There was a lump in his throat, dry and cloying all the same. He nodded slowly, and he felt Remy smile against his neck. He saw Emile’s smile, sweet and hopeful, bloom on his face. 

~~

He woke up alone the next morning, but he smelled pancakes and coffee from the kitchen. He stumbled out of bed, still sore from the night before, and found a shirt and some boxers to put on. Wandering out of the bedroom, Remy grinned at the sight of Emile and Janus dancing together while the pancakes warmed in the oven. They were waiting for him, of course, their last puzzle piece. 

He didn’t hesitate to join the dance when they noticed him and held their hands out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
